


• Episode 10 : Equilibre •

by eliottseason



Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [19]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott Season, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottseason/pseuds/eliottseason
Summary: Eliott Season, épisode 10 (version française)
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470230
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22





	1. SAMEDI (11:00) - Vivre sans lui

**SAMEDI (11:00) - VIVRE SANS LUI**

**SÉQUENCE 1 — INT. CABINET PSYCHOLOGUE — JOUR**

_ELIOTT est assis en tailleur sur son siège lorsque ESRA rentre dans son bureau. Elle l’observe une seconde avant de s’asseoir à son tour._

**ESRA**

Alors, comment s’est passé votre semaine ?

**ELIOTT**

Bien. Très bien même en fait. Ça s’est plutôt arrangé entre Lucas et ma mère. Il y a de plus en plus de gens qui suivent Polaris et qui réagissent même si je trouve toujours ça un peu surprenant… Et il y avait une soirée hier au lycée et, c’était cool. Et quand je suis rentré avec Lucas, je crois que j’ai compris quelque chose d’important.

_(d’un signe de tête ESRA l’encourage à continuer)_

Je crois que, enfin il me semble, que tout est une question d’équilibre ?

_ELIOTT regarde ESRA, attendant qu’elle soit frappée par la même révélation que lui._

**ESRA  
** _(elle sourit avec patience)_

C’est très générique comme épiphanie. Pourriez-vous essayer de me l’expliquer un peu plus ?

_ELIOTT réfléchit un instant à la meilleure manière de lui répondre._

**ELIOTT**

Lucas m’a appris quelque chose, quand il est parti. C’est quelque chose qu’il fait depuis longtemps en fait, même si je n’m’en rendais pas compte. Je ne sais même pas si lui s’en est rendu compte.

**ESRA**

Et qu’est-ce que c’est ?

**ELIOTT**

À vivre sans lui.

_La réponse n’est visiblement pas celle à laquelle ESRA s’attendait. D’un mot, elle invite ELIOTT à continuer à parler._

**ELIOTT**

Il y a encore quelques mois, le voir partir comme ça, ou même l’idée de le voir partir m’aurait complètement fait vriller. Parce que je suis fou amoureux de lui évidemment mais pas seulement. Une partie de ma panique quand il m’a dit qu’il avait besoin de temps était due à ma peur de sombrer. Je ne voulais pas que ma vie implose et avoir à repartir de zéro une nouvelle fois. Je, je l’aime bien telle qu’elle est. Équilibrée. J’ai eu peur de la voir partir en fumée.

Mais… Je ne l’ai pas fait. Je n’ai pas sombré. Ça a été dur… Plus que ça même. Vous l’avez vu, je crois. Mais j’ai tenu de bon. Je ne me suis pas effondré, pas dans les proportions dont j’ai l’habitude en tous cas. Je ne pensais pas que j’en étais capable. Le traitement aide beaucoup, je sais, mais il n’y a pas que ça. J’ai d’autres choses sur lesquelles m’appuyer. J’ai… des amis. J’adore ce que je fais. Venir ici me fait du bien, même quand c’est difficile. Tout ne repose pas sur les épaules de Lucas, ce n’est pas… Ce n’est plus lui qui me porte. De sorte que s’il n’est pas, s’il n’est plus là, je peux continuer à marcher.

**ESRA**

C’est un cercle vertueux. Vous aimez votre vie parce qu’elle est plus équilibrée. Et cet équilibre vous aide à la conserver telle qu’elle est.

**ELIOTT**

Je crois que c’est ça. Quand il est revenu, je lui ai dit quelque chose que je n’aurais jamais cru être capable de dire. Ou de penser même. J’ai dit que, j’ai dit qu’il y avait certaines choses que je n’étais pas prêt à accepter, même si ça voulait dire renoncer à être avec lui. Il m’a expliqué comment il voyait les choses, comment il allait faire en sorte que ça marche pour lui. Ça avait du sens, c’est pour ça que je suis resté. Mais ça m’a fait du bien de sentir que je pouvais avoir le contrôle de ma vie. Que c’était moi qui décidait.

**ESRA**

Ça vous rend optimiste ?

**ELIOTT**

Je ne suis pas sûr. Plus lucide peut-être ? Juste parce que je me sens bien avec ce traitement aujourd’hui ne veut pas dire que ce sera toujours le cas. Ou que quelque chose d’autre ne viendra pas tout foutre en l’air, traitement ou pas traitement. Je veux pas m’enflammer pour rien ou croire en un truc miraculeux, mais pour la première fois depuis un moment je n’ai pas le sentiment de lutter ou d’avancer à contre-courant. Je choisis des directions et je m’y laisse porter.


	2. DIMANCHE (07:42) - L’enfant qui parlait au vent

**DIMANCHE (07:42) - L’ENFANT QUI PARLAIT AU VENT**

**SÉQUENCE 2 — EXT. RUE — JOUR**

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVsj5IiJCn0>

_ELIOTT adore les premières heures du jour. Trop souvent, il s’est raccroché à elles en dernier espoir, parce qu’elles étaient les seules qui viendraient chasser la nuit infinie. L’air du matin a toujours une odeur rafraichissante et neuve, rassurante et porteuse de promesses. ELIOTT lui trouve aujourd’hui un goût différent et bien plus agréable, alors qu’il pénètre dans ses poumons encore tièdes de sommeil plutôt que glacés d’insomnie._

_La musique dans ses écouteurs est jouée à faible volume de sorte qu’il entend aussi bien les notes du piano de la mélodie que les bruits à peine murmurés de la ville qui s’éveille tout autour, des personnes qui se promènent le long du canal, le cliquetis étouffé des pattes des chiens promenés en direction du parc le plus proche, le bruissement du déploiement des ailes d’un héron, le nasillement d’un canard offusqué. ELIOTT flotte plus qu’il ne marche, accompagne le mouvement du vent qui fait s’envoler le bruissement des branches des arbres. Un rayon de soleil levant illumine une ruelle, perçant à travers deux rangés d’immeubles. Les reflets du jour sur la surface de l’eau font danser des lucioles matinales._ _Tous les signes d’un printemps frémissant d’impatience se glissent entre les derniers moments d’hiver._

_ELIOTT s’arrête un moment, s’assoit au bord du canal pour griffonner quelques minutes mais est rapidement frustré par son crayon de papier. Il sort son téléphone, prend des photos de la scène qu’il tentera plus tard de traduire en couleurs. Un message apparaît sur l’écran._

**De NIC à ELIOTT : Hey, tu sais si Lucas est dispo à l’heure du dej mercredi ?** ****

**De ELIOTT à NIC : Je vais vraiment finir par te filer son numéro pour que vous puissiez organiser vos petits dates sans moi en fait.**

_ELIOTT reprend ses pérégrinations dans les rues du quartier tout en continuant à lire les messages de NIC et à y répondre._

**De NIC à ELIOTT : Ce serait pratique effectivement…**

**Je rigole, t’es invité aussi**

**Mais c’est Lucas qui m’intéresse**

**De ELIOTT à NIC : Euh?? Pas touche.**

**De NIC à ELIOTT : Et ses potes aussi.**

**De ELIOTT à NIC : Ok tu m’as perdu**

_Pendant que NIC est en train de taper un message un peu plus long, ELIOTT en profite pour entrer dans une autre boutique._ _Il en ressort avec un sac supplémentaire._

**De NIC à ELIOTT : J’aimerais tester des nouvelles recettes pour le truck, j’ai besoin de cobayes et les profils de Lucas et ses potes représentent une bonne partie de ma clientèle, donc leurs avis m’intéressent. Et contrairement à la plupart des gens, ils sont généralement libres le mercredi après midi.**

**Ce sera gratuit, évidemment.**

**De ELIOTT à NIC : Tu proposes de la bouffe gratuite pour des lycéens et tu te demandes s’ils seront là ?** 😂

**Je vérifie avec Lucas mais ça devrait aller**

**On ramènera du monde**

**De NIC à ELIOTT : Parfait ! Merci mec**

_Rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche, ELIOTT reprend le chemin de la colocation._

**SÉQUENCE 3 — INT. CHAMBRE DE LUCAS - COLOC — JOUR**

_ELIOTT entre dans la pièce avec un plateau dans les mains, repousse la porte derrière lui d’un coup de talon. Il se dirige ensuite vers le bureau pour y poser sans bruit le plateau sur lequel se trouve quelques viennoiseries, une petite pile de pancakes, deux verres de jus d’orange et un minuscule bouquet de jonquilles délicates. Il s’assoit sur le bord du lit et se penche pour poser ses lèvres contre celles de LUCAS. Les paupières de celui-ci papillonnent un instant, effaçant quelques limbes du sommeil._

**LUCAS  
** _(ouvrant finalement brutalement les yeux)_

Oh merde j’suis en retard c’est ça ?

**ELIOTT  
** _(avec un sourire rassurant)_

On est dimanche, Lucas.

_ELIOTT observe avec amusement l’esprit endormi de LUCAS assimiler l’information et relaxer tout son corps._

**LUCAS**

Oh. Ok. Cool.

_(il referme les yeux, prêt à replonger dans le sommeil en une inspiration)_

Pourquoi t’es pas au lit avec moi du coup ?

**ELIOTT  
** _(enthousiaste en montrant ce qu’il vient d’apporter)_

Je t’ai préparé le petit dej !

_LUCAS réouvre les yeux presque aussi subitement que la première fois, regarde ELIOTT avec les paupières plissées._

**ELIOTT**

Pourquoi t’as l’air aussi effrayé ?

**LUCAS  
** _(en se redressant un peu)_

Eliott, **_tu_** m’as préparé le petit déjeuner.

**ELIOTT  
** _(croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec une expression boudeuse)_

Va t’faire, je le mange tout seul si tu n’en veux pas.

_ELIOTT s’applique à attraper un pancake en l’agitant sous le nez de LUCAS avant de l’enrouler pour mordre dedans._

**ELIOTT**

Mmmmh délicieux. Tu n’sais vraiment pas ce que tu rates.

_LUCAS le regarde en secouant la tête de dépit pendant approximativement trois secondes avant de céder._

**LUCAS**

Très bien, fais-moi goûter.

_ELIOTT détache un petit morceau de crêpe avec ses doigts et le présente à LUCAS, qui l’attrape directement dans sa bouche en laissant ses lèvres s’attarder sur le bout des phalanges d’ELIOTT._

**LUCAS  
** _(après avoir avalé)_

C’est quoi le piège ?

**ELIOTT  
** _(indigné)_

Il y en a pas !

_(le regard suspicieux de LUCAS le fait avouer :)_

Ok, il y a du pop-corn dedans. Genre mixé pour remplacer la farine.

_LUCAS se redresse, se sert lui-même un pancake qu’il commence à manger lentement._

**LUCAS**

C’est… plutôt bon.

**ELIOTT**

C’est vrai ?!

_LUCAS hoche la tête et tout le visage d’ELIOTT s’illumine. Il vient de préparer un plat pour LUCAS, quelque chose de différent, que LUCAS trouve bon. ELIOTT laisse avec délectation le compliment se répandre en lui comme un ruisseau tiède et sucré. Il se penche pour croquer une bouchée directement dans le pancake de LUCAS, qui tente de défendre_ _son bien_ _à coups de chatouilles. Le reste du petit-déjeuner est oublié pendant un petit moment._


	3. LUNDI (18:19) - Talent

**LUNDI (18:19) - TALENT**

**SÉQUENCE 4 — INT. ATELIER/COULOIR — BAT. X — JOUR**

_Dans un atelier collectif du bâtiment, ELIOTT est assis face à ce qu’il vient de créer. Tous ses pastels sont rangés dans leur étui et son téléphone est posé à côté, la photo qu’il a prise la veille au matin affichée sur l’écran dans un objectif de comparaison. Une étudiante s’approche à sa droite._

**ÉTUDIANTE**

C’est… assez incroyable. J’ai l’impression de pouvoir sentir et entendre le vent à travers tes choix et l’agencement de tes couleurs.

_(ELIOTT lève les yeux vers elle. Le peu d’assurance qu’elle semblait avoir rassemblé disparaît sous ses yeux)_

Désolée, je voulais pas être intrusive. Tu as juste oublié ça près du lavabo.

_Elle lui tend l’une de ses bagues._

**ELIOTT**

Merci. Et merci pour ce que tu as dit, c’est… Je pensais exactement à ça en fait. À la voix du vent. 

_(il sourit)_

Pas facile à dessiner.

_Elle hausse les épaules, murmure un_ de rien _à peine audible avant de lui adresser un signe de la main et de disparaître rapidement._

_ELIOTT termine de ranger ses affaires, ajuste son sac sur son épaule et sort de l’atelier._

**VICTORINE** ****

Eliott ? T’as une minute ?

_ELIOTT se retourne pour découvrir VICTORINE adossée contre un mur à quelques mètres de la pièce qu’il vient de quitter._

**ELIOTT  
** _(suspicieux)_

Euh… Ouais ?

_Elle s’approche mais quelque chose dans le language corporel d’ELIOTT l’oblige inconsciemment à s’arrêter plus tôt qu’elle ne l’avait prévu. Déstabilisée, elle range ses mains dans les poches de sa veste._

**VICTORINE**

Je suis tombée sur tes dessins et ton scénario, sur Insta. C’est dingue !

**ELIOTT**

Merci.

_Un silence inconfortable s’installe pendant de longues secondes. VICTORINE attend visiblement qu’il ajoute quelque chose mais finit par perdre patience._

**VICTORINE**

C’est vrai que tu vas être publié ?

**ELIOTT**

Pardon ?

**VICTORINE  
** _(avec condescendance, comme si elle expliquait quelque chose de très simple à un esprit très lent)_

L’assistant d’un éditeur chez Dargaud te suit avec son compte perso ?

**ELIOTT  
** _(peu impressionné)_

En quoi ça te regarde, Victoria ?

**VICTORINE  
** _(elle pince les lèvres)_

C’est Victorine.

**ELIOTT  
** _(sans changer de ton)_

En quoi ça te regarde, Victorine ?

**VICTORINE**

Je suis juste… Contente pour toi. C’est cool que ton talent soit reconnu.

**ELIOTT**

Tu veux dire que _le talent que tu niais il y deux mois et demi_ soit reconnu ?

_L’assurance de VICTORINE trébuche un peu. Elle fait peser son poids sur un pied, puis sur l’autre, croise les bras pour regagner un peu de posture._

**VICTORINE  
** _(son ton devient sirupeux et écoeurant aux oreilles d’ELIOTT)_

Je… Écoute, je suis désolée qu’on soit parti du mauvais pied tous les deux. Je voulais pas te vexer. C’est juste que… On est dans un milieu compétitif, pas vrai ? J’essayais de défendre ma place, rien de plus. Peut-être que je pourrais me faire pardonner en t’aidant un peu ? Sur tes planches ou sur tes textes peut-être ?

_ELIOTT laisse échapper un rire court et froid._

**ELIOTT**

Dis-moi, t’as vraiment cru que ça avait une chance de marcher ? T’as à ce point confiance en toi ou tu penses juste que je suis particulièrement stupide ?

_(il sort une cigarette déjà roulée de son paquet, la plante entre ses lèvres, déjà prêt à sortir)_

Pour être très honnête avec toi, je préfèrerais brûler Polaris moi-même plutôt que de le voir entre tes mains. Surtout quand ça t’intéresse uniquement parce que tu penses pouvoir en tirer quelque chose.

**VICTORINE  
** _(elle fronce les sourcils, trop fort pour qu’ELIOTT y croit)_

Je te suis pas. Je t’ai proposé mon aide, pas l’inverse.

**ELIOTT**

Donc tu penses vraiment que je suis stupide. 

_(dépité, il secoue la tête, reprend le bâton de tabac entre ses doigts)_

Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu cherches une alternance ? Que t’es fan de Larcenet qui a publié la moitié de ses séries là-bas ? Tu n’parles que ça à longueur de journée.

Tu sais quoi ? T’as beaucoup de talent, c’est indéniable. C’est dommage que tu gâches tout en étant aussi conne, Victoria.

_Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, ELIOTT tourne les talons et disparaît au coin du couloir._


	4. MERCREDI (13:27) - Frères et Soeurs

**MERCREDI (13:27) - FRÈRES ET SOEURS**

**SÉQUENCE 5 — INT. LABORATOIRE DE CUISINE — JOUR**

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hft0p6Qdjww>

_NIC, JO et une jeune femme qu’ELIOTT ne connait pas se tiennent debout devant une cuisine rutilante professionnelle. En face d’eux, tous rassemblés autour d’une longue table de dégustation, sont assis ELIOTT, LUCAS, ARTHUR, ALEXIA, YANN, BASILE, DAPHNÉ, CHLOÉ, MANON, IMANE, EMMA et, pour une raison qu’ELIOTT n’est pas sûr d’avoir entièrement compris, MIKA et LISA._

**NIC**

Merci d’être venus. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je suis Nic et je tiens le food truck qui squatte l’un des trottoirs de votre lycée deux jours par semaine. À ma gauche je vous présente Jo, qui travaille avec moi et voici Noée, qui est en stage ici, dans ce labo de cuisine qu’on nous a gentiment prêté. Assurez-vous de vous placer face à Noée et d’articuler suffisamment quand vous vous adressez à elle ou d’utiliser la langue des signes si vous la connaissez. Si vous le pouvez, éviter de vous adresser tout court à Jo, puisqu’il y a une chance sur deux qu’elle vous réponde en vous envoyant un objet plus ou moins tranchant à la figure.

_(il intercepte alors une éponge que Jo vient de lui jeter par-dessus le comptoir)_

J’espère que ce qu’on va vous servir va vous plaire. Il est très important pour nous que vous soyez complètement honnêtes sur vos retours donc n’hésitez pas spécifier tout ce que vous aimez et surtout tout ce que vous n’aimez pas sur les fiches fournies.

_Pendant près d’une heure, les trois professionnels s’activent pour préparer et envoyer les plats sur lesquels se jète toute la tablée en échangeant leurs impressions. La dégustation tire à sa fin mais tous restent à discuter en picorant ce qu’il reste au fond des plats._

_ARTHUR et NOÉE sont dans un coin de la cuisine, tous les deux hilares alors qu’elle tente de lui apprendre à signer. ELIOTT, BASILE et ALEXIA les observent quelques mètres plus loin._

**ELIOTT**

Arthur n’avait pas dit qu’il n’avait pas le droit de sortir à moins d’être accompagné de l’un de ses parents ?

**ALEXIA**

C’est son père qui est le plus strict avec ça. Mais comme il est en déplacement… Sa mère a accepté de le laisser prendre l’air, à condition que je reste avec lui. Quand elle a su qu’on allait trainer avec vous tous, ça ne lui a pas posé de problème.

_À quelques mètres, NOÉE attrape les mains d’ARTHUR pour corriger la façon dont il signe. À en juger par son grand sourire un brin moqueur, on devine qu’elle estime son nouvel élève un peu empoté._

**BASILE  
** _(s’adressant à ALEXIA en désignant ARTHUR et NOÉE d’un signe de tête)_

Ça n’a… pas l’air de te déranger?

**ALEXIA**

Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?

**BASILE**

Donc il ne s’est vraiment jamais rien passé entre vous ?

**ALEXIA**

On a dû s’embrasser… peut-être trois fois l’année dernière ? Mais il se passait pas grand chose, pas d'étincelle, rien. On a décidé de rester potes. Frère et soeur quasiment en fait. Et puis ça me plait de ne pas être en couple avec quelqu’un. Je suis très heureuse comme ça. 

_(elle regarde un moment autour d’elle, pensive)_

On ne devrait pas être obsédé par l’idée d’être avec quelqu’un comme ça, vous croyez pas ? Il y a d’autres choses dans la vie. Et puis il y a un million de formes différentes d’amour partout autour de nous, j’ai envie d’explorer ça aussi.

_Un peu plus tard, ELIOTT se retrouve en face en YANN. Les plats sont tous vides (à l’exception d’un) mais la pièce continue de se remplir de rires partagés._

**YANN**

C’est… un peu bizarre, non ?

**ELIOTT**

De quoi ?

**YANN**

Ton meilleur pote avec mon meilleur pote.

_Difficile de ne pas remarquer la scène qui se déroule à quelques pas, au milieu de la cuisine. Là où, il y a encore quelques minutes ne se déroulait qu’une discussion tout ce qu’il y a de plus ordinaire, se tient ce qui a maintenant tout l’air d’être un duel à dos de destriers. LUCAS, perché sur le dos de NIC et armé d’une spatule, affronte un MIKA qui a fait de même avec LISA et qui s’est muni d’une louche. Chacun essaye de déstabiliser son opposant par toutes les techniques les plus déloyales possibles dans un grand concert de grand n’importe quoi._

**ELIOTT**

J’aime bien.

_Après quelques secondes supplémentaires d’affrontement, les combattants s’accordent tous à signer un traité de paix qu’ils scellent en croquant dans un cornichon trempé dans de la crème de marron. Ils décident alors d’unir leurs forces (et leurs ustensiles de cuisine) pour attaquer les autres jusqu’à ce que MIKA tente de s’en prendre à ELIOTT et que LUCAS l’en empêche d’une parade de spatule. Il la pointe ensuite vers la gorge de MIKA avec un air faussement menaçant._

**LUCAS**

Moi vivant, jamais vous ne toucherez à un seul des cheveux de cet homme, Chevalier Mikaline.

_Alors que MIKA dépose sa louche en signe de défaite, NIC pose un genou à terre et permet à LUCAS de se pencher pour embrasser ELIOTT. Toute la salle se fend en applaudissements pour saluer l’issue du combat._

**SÉQUENCE 6 — EXT. COUR INTÉRIEURE — JOUR**

_JO et NOÉE, toujours à l’intérieur, sont en train de terminer de ranger. BASILE, DAPHNÉ, LUCAS et YANN se sont rassemblés un peu plus loin et discutent tranquillement. Les autres sont déjà partis. NIC, devant l’entrée du laboratoire de cuisine, prend ELIOTT dans ses bras et le serre contre lui._

**NIC**

Merci d’être venu, mec. Et d’avoir amené tout le monde.

**ELIOTT**

Tu rigoles ? C’est toi qu’on devrait remercier, tout était grave bon !

_(il se détache de l’étreinte de NIC pour croiser son regard)_

…à part cette mousse verte étrange peut-être ?

_Ils échangent un rire._

**NIC**

Désolé de pas avoir eu beaucoup de temps pour toi d’ailleurs. Les potes de Lucas sont… difficiles à gérer tous en même temps.

**ELIOTT**

C’est sa famille. 

**NIC**

C’est la tienne aussi maintenant.

_ELIOTT se tourne vers eux, les observe un instant. LUCAS et BASILE sont penchés sur l’écran du téléphone de YANN. DAPHNÉ ne se préoccupe que bien peu de ce qu’ils font, trop occupée à tresser les cheveux de LUCAS. Cela fait quelques jours que LUCAS n’a de cesse de se plaindre de ses longueurs et qu’ELIOTT use et abuse de toute son influence et de tout ce qu’il aime faire avec les cheveux de LUCAS pour l’empêcher de les couper._

**ELIOTT**

Ouais. Je crois que j’avais juste besoin de trouver ma propre place avant de comprendre et d’accepter celle que j’avais parmi eux.

**NIC**

Quelqu’un m’a dit que tu l’avais trouvée au 276, avec deux canons.

**ELIOTT**

Mon dieu, c’est encore possible d’avoir une vie privée dans cette ville ou quoi ? C’était juste Lucille et Sofiane. Des vieux potes,… Une ex et un pote en fait. Avec qui j’aurais dû renouer plus tôt sûrement. Je suis quasi-sûr que tu les adorerais. Peut-être pas au point de les emmener combattre en preux chevalier sur ton dos mais…

**NIC**

Lucas est spécial.

_(il hausse les épaules)_

Mais tu sais que t’es le bienvenu au salon avec tes potes, qui qu’ils soient. Deux de mes clients attendent toujours que tu leur dessines leur prochain tatouage depuis qu’ils ont vu les dessins que t’as laissés là-bas, d’ailleurs.

**ELIOTT**

Je passerai la semaine prochaine, promis.

**NIC**

Et nous on se voit après-demain ?

**ELIOTT**

Yes.

_Ils se prennent à nouveau brièvement dans les bras l’un de l’autre avant que NIC ne retourne en cuisine et qu’ELIOTT ne rejoignent LUCAS et les autres._


	5. JEUDI (17:35) - En dehors des murs

**JEUDI (17:35) - EN DEHORS DES MURS**

**SÉQUENCE 7 — EXT. RUE — JOUR**

_ELIOTT marche dans la rue en s'éloignant du lycée. Concentré sur l’écran de son téléphone, il ne remarque pas tout de suite MADAME ANDRÉ qui se tient devant une fresque de street art longue de plusieurs mètres. Sans le contexte scolaire, ELIOTT lui trouve un air différent. Il s’arrête à son niveau._

**ELIOTT  
** _(avec un signe de tête vers la peinture murale)_

Vous aimez ?

**MADAME ANDRÉ**

Je ne suis pas sûre.

**ELIOTT**

Comment on peut ne pas être sûr ? Ça vous fait ressentir quelque chose ou pas ?

_Elle rit._

**MADAME ANDRÉ**

Ça devrait être aussi simple, n’est-ce pas ?

**ELIOTT  
** _(haussant les épaules)_

J’en sais rien. C’est vous la prof, non ?

_Elle secoue la tête._

**MADAME ANDRÉ**

Ça ne veut rien dire en dehors des murs du lycée. Même là-bas, c’est discutable, vu le domaine dans lequel nous exerçons. J’imagine que… Je l’avais oublié, avant que vous ne débarquiez dans ma classe.

**ELIOTT**

Moi ?

**MADAME ANDRÉ  
** _(elle lui sourit avec un hochement de tête)_

À enseigner depuis si longtemps dans un lycée… Je crois que j’avais perdu certains aspects de vue. J’avais même arrêté de peindre depuis un long moment.

**ELIOTT**

Et vous avez repris ?

**MADAME ANDRÉ**

Dès le soir où vous m’avez rendu votre premier devoir. Il y a quelque chose d’à la fois très générationnel et très universel dans votre style, Eliott. Et aussi en vous. C’est très visible dans votre travail, y compris dans ses imperfections. Et dans ce que vous faites sur internet, aussi.

_(elle s’amuse de l’expression surprise d’ELIOTT)_

Oui, les professeurs aussi ne parlent que de ça depuis une semaine.

**ELIOTT**

Je… Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Merci en tout cas, parce que j’ai beaucoup appris grâce à vous. Même si ça m’a fait chier de l’entendre, j’en avais besoin, surtout techniquement parlant. J’en ai probablement toujours besoin d’ailleurs.

**MADAME ANDRÉ  
** _(en se tournant à nouveau vers la peinture murale)_

Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que j’aime bien le street art.

_Alors qu’ELIOTT reporte aussi son attention sur l’oeuvre, son téléphone portable vibre dans sa main et attire son regard._

**De LUCAS à ELIOTT : Tu peux acheter du pop-corn en chemin ?**

**Oh et ton shampooing à l’amande douce aussi, y** **en a plus et faut que je me lave les cheveux !!**

**ELIOTT**

Désolé M’dame, je dois y aller. 

_Elle rit à nouveau._

**MADAME ANDRÉ**

Je me doute bien que vous avez mieux à faire de votre soirée que de papoter avec votre vieille prof.

**ELIOTT**

Bonne soirée M’dame !

_Elle lui répond de la même façon et ELIOTT s’éloigne en répondant aux messages de LUCAS avec un sourire aux lèvres._


	6. VENDREDI (19:07) - Maman

**VENDREDI (19:07) - MAMAN**

**SÉQUENCE 8 — INT. SALLE DE RÉUNION — NUIT**

_Les participants à la réunion commencent à se rassembler et à s’installer sur les sièges alignés en une poignée de rangées. ELIOTT et sa MÈRE sont encore debout dans un coin de la pièce._

**MÈRE**

Tu es sûr, Eliott ? Je ne suis pas obligée, si tu préfères pas.

**ELIOTT**

Ça me dérange pas. Je n’ai honte de rien. Et si ça t’aide à comprendre et à accepter ton histoire, je veux aider.

_La MÈRE prend son fils dans ses bras et le serre contre elle pendant un moment._

**ELIOTT**

Je suis fier de toi, Maman.

**MÈRE**

Je suis fière de toi aussi, Eliott.

_La modératrice annonce le début de la réunion et les retardataires gagnent les dernières chaises vacantes. Après quelques minutes d’introduction, elle annonce le témoignage de la MÈRE d’ELIOTT. Celle-ci se lève et rejoint le devant de la pièce pour faire face à l’audience. Alors qu’elle se présente, elle est interrompue par le bruit d’une porte qui s’ouvre et qui se referme avec l’ambition d’être le plus discrète possible. ELIOTT se rend compte que sa MÈRE poursuit désormais son discours avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il s’aperçoit alors que c’est son PÈRE qui vient de se glisser à l’intérieur de la salle. Ils échangent un regard et un signe de la main._

**MÈRE**

Cela fait quatre ans que je bois même si je n’avais pas conscience d’être alcoolique jusqu’à il y a peu. Pour moi, j’étais seulement… triste. Et la tristesse devenait parfois si ingérable qu’elle m’envahissait toute entière. L’alcool n’a jamais été le problème. L’alcool était… **_est_** la seule manière que j’ai trouvé de traiter une impression d’asphyxie constante.

_Elle marque une pause, cherche le regard de son fils. ELIOTT l’encourage d’un hochement de tête._

**MÈRE (CONT’D)**

Il y a quatre ans, mon fils a fait une tentative de suicide et je n’ai pas réussi à l’accepter. Je ne suis toujours pas sûre de l’avoir totalement accepté, pas sûre de savoir comment je pourrais le faire un jour.

Pendant un moment, j’ai blâmé Eliott…

_(elle s’arrête une demi-seconde, sourit dans son discours et la fierté articule les mots qu’elle prononce ensuite)_

Eliott, c’est mon fils.

Et ce n’est pas facile à dire pour moi parce que c’est sans doute ce dont j’ai le plus honte dans la vie mais… Je l’ai blâmé pour mon addiction. Il m’arrive toujours de le faire lorsque l’alcool obscurcit mon jugement. Et le pire c’est qu’Eliott a finit par le croire. Si je suis heureuse qu’il soit dans la salle aujourd’hui, c’est aussi parce que ça me donne l’occasion de lui dire en face ce que j’aurais dire depuis longtemps :ce n’est pas ta faute, Eliott. Ce n’est absolument pas ta faute et je suis sincèrement désolée de t’avoir fait croire ça.

_Leurs regards se croisent à nouveau, l’humidité au coin de toutes leurs pupilles. ELIOTT continue de fixer sa mère, longtemps après qu’elle ait fait glisser son regard vers celui de son époux,partagé entre l’élan d’amour qu’il a pour elle, le ressentiment légitime dont il éprouve les derniers sursauts et une vague de soulagement spontané._

**MÈRE (CONT’D)**

J’en ai voulu à mon mari aussi. Parce qu’il me semblait, à ce moment-là, qu’il évitait la vérité, qu’il ne voulait pas voir que c’était moi qui avait raison, que j’étais celle qui avait la réaction normale à ce que nous avions tous traversé. S’il avait vu ce que je voyais dans ma tête, s’il avait ressenti ce que je ressentais, il n’aurait pas pu rester sobre, n’est-ce pas ? Personne n’aurait pu. C’est pour ça que je buvais. Ce n’était pas de ma faute. Je n’avais pas le choix.

Aujourd’hui, c’est souvent moi que je blâme. J’ai l’impression de le mériter, au moins pour un petit moment. Aveuglée par ma propre souffrance, je me suis accaparée quelque chose qui n’avait rien à voir avec moi. Je n’aurais pas dû avoir le droit de faire ça et je le regrette. Comme je regrette beaucoup de choses que j’ai faite alors que j’étais sous influence de l’alcool.

Il y a un mois, j’ai violemment engueulé un garçon de 17 ans sans aucune raison. Ou peut-être pour une raison que j’ai encore du mal à m’avouer aujourd’hui. À bien des égards, ce garçon m’a obligée à faire face à tout ce que j’évitais de regarder de trop près en moi. J’ai été obligée de m’asseoir sur ma prétention et ma condescendance d’adulte pour admettre qu’un garçon de 17 ans pouvait se montrer plus sage et émotionnellement plus mature que moi. Et il faut savoir que mon fils **_adore_** ce garçon. Il est dingue de lui en fait. 

_Il y a quelques rires dans la salle, que la MÈRE d’ELIOTT accompagne d’un sourire avant de retrouver une expression plus sérieuse._

**MÈRE (CONT’D)**

Je me déteste d’avoir fait du mal à quelqu’un d’aussi cher aux yeux de mon fils. Je me déteste d’avoir entaché et compliqué leur relation, même si, cette fois encore, ils se sont montrés bien plus forts que ce que j’avais imaginé.

Je n’ai pas bu depuis ce soir-là. Je ne sais pas si je peux en être fière mais j’espère du fond du coeur que j’arriverai à poursuivre dans cette voie.

_Son discours à peine terminé et alors que la modératrice reprend la parole pour la remercier, la MÈRE d’ELIOTT a une réaction très spontanée : elle court se réfugier dans les bras de son mari. Leur étreinte dure un moment._


	7. VENDREDI (20:47) - Symphonie

**VENDREDI (20:47) - NORMAL**

**SÉQUENCE 9 — EXT. DEVANT LA SALLE DE CONCERT — NUIT**

_ELIOTT se tient à quelques mètres de portes ouvertes de la salle à travers lesquelles la foule se presse à vitesse plus ou moins régulière. L’énergie qui passe entre les gens et rebondit dans l’air est palpable et chatouille délicieusement ELIOTT. Son envie presque irrésistible de sauter et de danser ne l’inquiète pas. Il est heureux. Sauter et danser est ce qu’il est supposé faire._

_Avec un oeil sur l’écran de ton téléphone et l’autre scrutant l’allée menant à la salle de spectacle, ELIOTT tente de repérer LUCAS. Le concert va commencer dans quelques minutes et il devrait déjà être là. Après une poignée de secondes supplémentaires, ELIOTT tape rapidement un nouveau message, qui s’affiche sous le dernier envoyé, resté sans réponse. À peine a-t-il relevé la tête qu’il aperçoit LUCAS apparaître derrière un groupe de retardataires. Il a le visage légèrement rosi par l’empressement et les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent. Le visage d’ELIOTT se fend d’un sourire lorsque leurs regards se rencontrent._

**LUCAS**

Désolé, désolé, j’suis en retard. Yann est un idiot et ensuite le métro a déconné et…

**ELIOTT**

Tu es là.

_ELIOTT attrape le visage de LUCAS entre ses deux mains et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans aucune pression, sans aucune attente. Elles s’effleurent seulement, plus délicates encore qu’une caresse, mais lorsqu’ELIOTT passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, c’est aussi celles de LUCAS qu’il humidifie. Aucun d’eux n’amène le baiser plus loin. ELIOTT se recule de quelques centimètres, ferme les yeux pendant une seconde, les réouvre lentement. Son regard atterrit droit dans celui de LUCAS avec une intense douceur. Il soutient leur échange pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Un million de mots défilent derrière ses pupilles._

**LUCAS**

Moi aussi, Eliott.

_Ils échangent un large sourire, extatiques, leurs regards étincelants._

**ELIOTT  
** _(glissant sa main dans celle de LUCAS)_

On y va ?

_Ils entrent dans la salle en courant presque, s’arrêtant à peine pour tendre leurs tickets, et s’entrainent l’un l’autre à l’intérieur._

**SÉQUENCE 10 — INT. SALLE DE CONCERT — NUIT**

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKGPqZnTUEY>

_ELIOTT et LUCAS sont toujours main dans la main lorsqu’ils traversent la salle de concert. Les lumières viennent de s’éteindre et la foule s’est naturellement pressée vers l’avant à l’exception de deux jeunes femmes qui regardent l’immense logo « Be » au-dessus de la scène avec un air dubitatif depuis le fond de la salle, plus proches de la sortie que du premier rang._

**ELIOTT  
** _(criant par dessus la musique)_

Nic a dit qu’ils étaient près du bar en bas !

_Quelques secondes leur suffisent pour repérer NIC, JO et plusieurs personnes qu’ELIOTT a déjà croisées à une ou deux reprises. LUCAS reconnait certains visages de la soirée au 276. Ils échangent tous quelques mots de salutations et des accolades._

**NIC**

Ok les jeunes padawans, moins de blabla et un peu plus de bière s’il vous plaît, merci.

_NIC est déjà en train de faire circuler la petite dizaine de goblets qu’il vient d’acheter. Ils trinquent tous à grands renforts de cris de célébration et un peu de mousse dégouline sur le bout de leurs phalanges lorsque les verres s’entrechoquent. Les sourires sont contagieux._

_À sa deuxième gorgée, quelque chose attire le regard de LUCAS par dessus l’épaule d’ELIOTT._

**LUCAS**

Lucille est là.

_ELIOTT ne tourne pas immédiatement la tête dans la direction désignée par LUCAS. Il pose sa bière sur un coin du bar pourattraper la main et le regard de LUCAS dans un même geste, s’assure qu’il a sa pleine attention._

**ELIOTT**

T’es **_sûr_** que ça va ?

**LUCAS  
** _(il porte la main d’ELIOTT à ses lèvres pour en embrasser le dos, rassurant)_

Je te l’ai déjà dit, ça me dérange pas. Je suis même content que tu m’en aies parlé **_et_** que tu l’aies invitée. Et même si ça me dérangerait, ce serait mon problème. 

_À nouveau, ELIOTT fixe LUCAS pendant un instant. Il est sur le point d’ouvrir la bouche lorsque LUCILLE arrive à leur niveau. ELIOTT et elle se prennent brièvement dans les bras l’un de l’autre. LUCILLE se tourne ensuite vers LUCAS, lui adresse un sourire et lui tend la main. Sans hésitation, LUCAS l’attrape pour la serrer. Alors qu’ELIOTT s’éloigne d’un pas ou deux pour récupérer son gobelet, ils échangent quelques mots qu’il n’entend pas. NIC et JO arrivent à côté de lui._

**JO**

C’est moi ou il y a comme un flottement étrange à l’arrivée de cette demoiselle ?

**ELIOTT**

C’est mon ex.

**JO  
** _(après une seconde de stupéfaction)_

Waw. C’est… 

_(elle se tourne à nouveau vers LUCAS et LUCILLE)_

Waw.

**ELIOTT**

Je sais.

_Après quelques secondes de conversation avec LUCAS, LUCILLE se tourne vers ELIOTT._

**LUCILLE**

J’sais pas si t’as vu le message de Sofiane mais il a dit qu’ils arrivaient bientôt.

_Elle a à peine terminé sa phrase qu’IMANE, SOFIANE et IDRISS apparaissent à quelques mètres et se dirigent vers eux. Un nouveau tour de présentation s’engage. ELIOTT se retrouve dans les bras d’IDRISS alors que NIC tend naturellement l’un des derniers verres qu’il avait dans les mains à SOFIANE. Ils trinquent ensemble avant même de s’être présentés l’un à l’autre._

_Deux morceaux supplémentaires les décident finalement à s’éloigner du bar et à converger vers le milieu de la salle. Les groupes se sont mélangés, LUCAS plus occupé à écouter qu’à participer à une conversation menée par IMANE et JO. L’impulsion de danse qui part de NIC gagne petit à petit à chaque membre du groupe. Avant qu’il ne s’éloigne, ELIOTT rattrape LUCAS par le poignet et le tire vers lui. Il enroule ses bras autour de ses épaules par derrière et colle leurs corps l’un à l’autre. Ils ne s’embrassent pas, ne se regardent même pas._

**ELIOTT  
** _(au creux de l’oreille de LUCAS)_

Lucas.

_(LUCAS enroule les doigts de l’une de ses mains autour de l’avant-bras d’ELIOTT, presse ses phalanges dans les chairs. Il a déjà deviné ce qu’ELIOTT va dire)_

Je t’aime.

_Quand LUCAS lui répond, il y a un calme et une assurance lovés dans sa voix qui gagnent ELIOTT tout entier en une inspiration._

**LUCAS**

Je sais.

_Ils se mêlent ensuite aux autres. LUCAS est là et ELIOTT le sait, avec la même certitude que LUCAS a envers lui. Cela n’a pas d’importance s’il ne peut pas le voir ou l’entendre, s’ils se perdent au milieu d’un mouvement de foule, se retrouvent par dessus une épaule. Le savoir, non pas par preuve mais par évidence et expérience, comme on sait que la promesse de l’aube est toujours tenue, est suffisante pour ELIOTT. Il saute. Il danse. Parfois avec LUCAS, parfois avec d’autres, parfois sans. À chaque fois, pour chaque cas, à chaque pas, il se sent bien. Alors qu’ils continuent tous à bouger au son et au rythme envoyés par les larges enceintes de la salle, le volume décroît petit à petit. Dans l’esprit d’ELIOTT, la musique ambiante est remplacée par une autre, totalement différente._

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wib3nJOsb3Q>

_Note après note, ELIOTT relâche son attention, se laisse envahir par les sensations et libère son esprit. Chaque fil de pensée qu’il accompagne sans chercher à retenir s’estompe avec des accents nouveaux. Ce ne sont pas des phrases, alourdies de la dureté de leurs consonnes et de l’implacabilité de leurs points finaux. Ce sont des mesures, aux couleurs peintes entre les respirations, à la lumière soufflée entre les silences. La mélodie se décline en plusieurs mouvements, certains courts et anecdotiques, d’autres dont l’ampleur infinie renverse complètement le cours de la partition. Il y a une mesure pour le devoir qu’il doit rendre mardi et qu’il n’a toujours pas commencé mais pour lequel il vient, juste à l’instant, d’avoir l’inspiration parfaite. Il y a une mesure pour un nouveau tatouage, pour lui, et peut-être un autre, pour autrui. Une mesure pour ses parents et l’image de leur étreinte d’il y a quelques heures, une mesure pour la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux, là maintenant, pour les gens autour de lui, une mesure pour l’idée d’un appartement partagé avec LUCAS, l’année prochaine ou peut-être celle d’après, un endroit à peine plus grand qu’un placard ou deux mais un endroit rien qu’à eux. L’avant-dernière mesure le ramène à Polaris, lui dessine les contours d’une fin comme il n’en a jamais visualisée auparavant, mais une fin qui, pour la première fois, le satisfait entièrement._

_La dernière s’efface dans un calme nouveau qui s’installe en réduisant au silence tous les bruits, tous les sons, tout le bourdonnement autour d’ELIOTT. Ne reste alors qu’une impression diffuse et impalpable mais qui résume tout le morceau, la symphonie toute entière dans ses dix mouvements. Un sentiment de normalité, fier d’exister par lui-même, brillant des liens qui l’unissent au monde._

_Un normal extraordinaire._

**[GÉNÉRIQUE]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmh… Coucou ?
> 
> Je me suis délibérément retenue de parler dans les notes tout au long de cette saison pour vous laisser le plus possible immergé(e)s dans l’histoire (surtout pour celles et ceux qui vont binge les épisodes) mais maintenant que c’est terminé, je vais m’autoriser à dire 2 mots. Ou 2000, on n’est jamais sûr de rien.
> 
> Évidemment la plupart de ces mots sont des mercis. Merci, merci, merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont montré de l’intérêt pour cette histoire dès le début, qui se sont enthousiasmés au cours des épisodes ou qui viennent de binge-lire les 10 épisodes. Merci pour les clics, les hits, les kudos, les likes et les RT sur Twitter, les commentaires un peu partout et les DMs. Merci pour vos mots, pour m’avoir fait suffisamment confiance pour partager vos pensées et parfois vos expériences dans les moments où l’histoire d’Eliott se rapprochait de la vôtre. Merci pour vos messages qui ont donné à cette histoire une dimension bien plus grande qu’elle n’en aurait eu par elle-même.
> 
> Un merci tout particulier aux Bulles, qui ont été les premières lectrices de cette histoire et les premières à la commenter, à l’encourager et surtout à me pousser à continuer toute la saison, plutôt que de me contenter du premier épisode comme il était initialement prévu.
> 
> Le plus grand et sincère des merci à Lou qui a traduit cette saison mais qui a aussi fait bien plus que ça. Merci d’être aussi putain de talentueuse en écriture qu’en anglais, au point que je n’ai pas hésité une seule seconde avant de te confier la garde de mon bébé. Je ne l’aurais pas fait si je n’avais pas été sûre que tu en prendrais soin comme si c’était le tien (et peut-être même plus encore). Merci de m’avoir encouragée, poussée et hurlé dessus pour que j’écrive plus vite. Merci d’avoir eu confiance en moi. Merci d’avoir travaillé dans des délais impossibles pour faire en sorte que tous les épisodes sortent en temps et en heure. Merci d’avoir aimé Eliott et cette saison autant que moi. Merci, merci, merci. Koala, rhum et tout le caramel au beurre salé du monde sur toi.
> 
> Maxence… Si tu arrives un jour jusque ici, j’ai déjà presque tout dit dans la lettre attachée à l’épisode 1 qui traine peut-être encore sur ton bureau. Mais ça a d’autant plus de sens de le dire au terme de ces 10 épisodes. Eliott avait beau être bien écrit, il n’aurait pas été la moitié de ce qu’il est devenu grâce à toi. Merci non seulement d’aimer ton métier exactement comme tu le fais mais aussi d’avoir la générosité de t’être donné tout entier Eliott. Merci d’être le genre d’artiste qui en inspire d’autres. Si tu viens de taper les dix épisodes de cette saison, j’espère que je n’ai pas trop ruiné le personnage pour toi. J’aurais adoré te voir interpréter mes mots.
> 
> Eliott, mon tout petit frère. Je suis tellement heureuse d’avoir croisé ta route. Je suis immensément fière de toi. J’avais beau être celle qui tenait le stylo, tu m’as impressionnée par ta force, ton courage et ta bonté. Peu importe l’univers parallèle dans lequel tu te retrouves à lire ça, j’espère que tu ne m’en veux pas trop d’avoir emprunté ton histoire. Je suis désolée pour tout ce que je t’ai fait traverser mais mon intention n’a jamais été celle de te voir souffrir, seulement de te voir grandir. Dis à Lucas que je suis immensément fière de lui aussi.
> 
> Cette saison, autant dans l’écriture de ses épisodes que dans tout le dispositif de live et de contenu transmedia mis en place autour, a été un projet très ambitieux à mettre en place pour moi. Il a commencé il a presque un an et a occupé une bonne partie de ma vie (et une plus grande partie encore de mes pensées) depuis. Je suis très fière de son résultat, des thèmes qu’il a traités, des messages qu’il a délivré, du public qu’il a rencontré. 
> 
> Une dernière fois, merci. Merci infiniment.
> 
> Et si vous souhaitez continuer à papoter ou si vous avez des questions existentielles ou non, sur la saison, le pourquoi du comment d’un détail ou tout autre chose, je suis toujours pas loin dans les commentaires, sur twitter @eliottseason_ ou sur tumblr @alittlefrenchtree.
> 
> Prenez soin de vous surtout.
> 
> ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜

**Author's Note:**

> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.


End file.
